


[Podfic] O'Christmas Tree

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humour, Christmas, English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, slightly AU from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John wants more than a tree for Christmas.





	[Podfic] O'Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey853](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O' Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593685) by [grey853](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853). 



> Woo Hoo! It's December and that means CHRISTMAS!!!  
> Kicking off the season with this lovely Yuletide fic from grey853. Thank you so much for allowing me to podfic this, I love it!  
> Monday 4th December sees my new multichapter pod beginning and it's an absolute Christmas Cracker. Please stay tuned - there will be a daily update until (and including) Christmas Day. Ooooo, I can't wait!
> 
> Music: Christmas Treat by Paul Mottram


End file.
